Illusions
by Sun
Summary: Darien and Hobbes have been searching for a long time. This takes place in an AU of my Maggie AU.
1. Chapter 1

Darien was tired. He'd been tired for almost three years now. Tired of listening to his partner complain about their mission. Tired of the doubts that were starting to creep into his thoughts. Tired of missing the woman he loved. And he was tired of searching every Podunk, backwater, small town in the middle of the desert for her.

He rubbed his face hard and leaned his head back against the headrest of his seat. Hobbes was getting coffee from the truck stop they were parked at. Darien felt like he knew all the truck stops along this route better than some of the long haul truckers that came through on a regular basis.

God, if he could just see her again. Know that she was all right. That Cobalt didn't have her and that the Fat Man never found her. Then he'd be okay. If she didn't want to go back with him, he'd still be okay.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Hobbes watched his partner while he waited in line to pay. He was worried about him. Darien was pushing himself too hard. Had been since she left. Hobbes understood why she had to go. There were two major organizations beating down her door, neither one an attractive prospect at that time. Who knew that one of them was run by their own boss?

That's what was the final straw for her. She went to the Fat Man for help, and instead he tries to kidnap her. Thank god Claire had been there. No one else could have gotten her out safely. What no one expected was that she would run.

He put his money on the counter and waited for the change. Pocketing it, he nodded thanks to the girl behind the counter and took the coffee out to Darien .

"Hey, buddy," he said gently when he climbed into the van. Hobbes did everything gently now. Darien was far too fragile for Hobbes' normal attitude. Claire had warned him before they set off on this search the last time.

_"I don't know how much longer Darien 's going to be able to handle this level of stress," she said one night when they were tangled up with each other. Her head was resting on his chest, her soft, blonde hair spread out over his shoulder. _

_"What d'you mean?" _

_She turned her head so she was looking up at him. "Even though the gland is fixed, stress still produces Quicksilver. It could be building up so slowly that he doesn't even realize it. I'm afraid he'll go Stage 5 with no warning at all." _

_Hobbes looked worried. "What should we do? He's not going to stop looking for her." _

_"I've been working on a shelf-stable Stage 5 counteragent and I think it's ready. You can leave it in the van, just in case. It's good for six months." She rolled onto her stomach. "Go easy on him. This has been so hard on him." _

_He reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I will." _

Hobbes shook his head, as if the movement would get rid of the memory. Darien was staring at him with a strange look on his face. "What?"

"You've been staring into space. You okay?"

Hobbes handed him one of the coffees. "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking…" He trailed off.

"About Claire," Darien finished for him. "It's okay, Hobbes. You can think about her."

"I know." Hobbes started the van and pulled out of the parking spot. "I just don't like rubbing it in, y'know?"

"We're going to find her, Hobbes. So think about Claire all you want. I'm fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Laurel was tired. She leaned heavily against the bar, waiting for her drink order to come up. She surveyed the crowd with weary eyes and rubbed her forehead. She ran a hand through her long, blonde curls as the bartender set her order on the tray in front of her with a wink.

"You okay?" he asked with genuine concern.

She nodded. "Yeah, Steve. I'm getting a headache."

"One of _those_ headaches?" He was used to Laurel 's headaches. They came on once or twice a month and she was out of commission for a few days.

"Might be. Could just be sinuses." She raised the small tray over her head and made her way out into the bar. The bar was very crowed tonight, even more than usual for a Friday. She wound her way through the people and the occasional groping hand to one of the small tables in the back near the pool tables.

"Sorry that took so long," she said with a bright smile she didn't feel. "Steve's really busy tonight."

Her customers were regulars and they nodded in understanding. "He should really hire some help," the female customer said.

"I keep trying, but he says he can do everything himself." Laurel placed the drinks on the table. "Anything else?"

The man shook his head. "We're good for now. Thanks."

She nodded and tucked her tray under her arm as she headed back up to the bar. Steve was leaning against the bar and he looked her over as she approached.

"Kid, you look like shit."

She raised an eyebrow. "I love you too, Steve."

"I mean it. Bullshit that is a sinus headache. You need to go home and hibernate away from people for a few days," he told her.

"You can't afford to let me have a few days off. Not on the weekend." She gestured at the throngs of people in the bar.

He shook his head. "Get out of here or I'll fire you." He pointed toward the door.

She laughed. "You won't fire me, Steve. I'm your best waitress."

Steve glared at her. "I mean it. I'll call Donna and she'll be happy to help out. Now get out of here."

Shaking her head, Laurel gave a big sigh and untied her apron. She pulled her tips out of the pocket and shoved them into the pocket of her jeans. Reaching back behind the bar, she retrieved her purse and car keys. "Thanks, Steve."

He nodded gruffly. "Go on. I don't want to see you at least until Tuesday."

She smiled. "Yes, sir." She snapped him a salute and pushed her way to the door. Laurel gave a quick wave to Dean, Steve's brother and the bar's bouncer, and jogged around the corner to the parking lot. Her car was parked in the farthest corner of the lot, but Steve made sure the whole lot was well lit. Still, she didn't see the mugger until he was almost upon her.

"Gimme your money." He had a gun in his hand, pointed straight at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him. Just after she had moved here, a man had attacked her when she was coming home from the grocery store. He ended up in the intensive care unit of the local hospital and none of the local thugs had ever bothered her again. "You must be new here."

"What? Listen, bitch, just shut up and give me the money I saw you shove in your pocket." He gestured at her pocket with gun.

"No." Her voice was quiet. Her eyes flashed and the mugger shook his head. It looked for a moment like her eyes were glowing.

"Hey, what's going on back here?" Dean's voice preceded his running footsteps. When the mugger turned to look at Dean, Laurel swung her purse and hit him on the back of the head. He crumpled to the ground.

Dean looked at her in surprise. "What the hell do you have in there, Laur?"

"Rolled coins from my tips. I haven't gotten to the bank yet." She grinned.

He shook his head and prodded the collapsed man with his foot. "I'll take care of this loser. Go home. If the sheriff needs to talk to you, I'll send him to your place."

"Okay. Thanks, Dean." She headed for her car. He nodded and knelt down next to the man. Laurel got into her car and started it up. For a moment, she just sat there, her head back on the headrest. Taking a deep breath, she put the car into gear and drove home.

Home was the King's Inn , a long term motel down the street from the bar. She pulled into a spot in front of her building and wearily climbed the stairs to her room.

Her room was surprisingly large for that kind of place. There was a kitchenette with a table and chairs at one end and an easy chair near the TV. Her bathroom was small and the amenities were not Ritz-Carlton caliber, but Laurel didn't expect much from a place called the King's Inn .

She hung the do not disturb sign on the outside of her door and locked all the locks. She dug the money out of her pocket and dropped it on the kitchen table, next to her purse, without counting it. Her head was really starting to pound and she knew if she didn't take something soon, she'd be in big trouble.

Laurel stripped as she headed for the bathroom. Opening the cosmetics bag that sat on the back of the toilet, she found the prescription bottle. She opened it and spilled out two pills into her hand. She swallowed them with water before taking a quick shower. The medicine was starting to work as she climbed out of the shower and she just had time to throw on a t-shirt and underwear before collapsing on the bed, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going this time, Fawkes?" Hobbes asked, as he shoved eggs into his mouth.

Darien picked at his pancakes, staring at the map in front of him. There were red dots covering many of the towns in Southern California, as well as several in Northern California . Each red dot corresponded with a town that they had visited and that she wasn't in. He looked the map over. " Nevada ."

" Nevada ?"

"Sure. She'd probably not even in California . Too many people looking for her," Darien said this with such certainty that Hobbes almost believed he really knew where she was, and wasn't just guessing.

"Sure. So where are we going to start?" He motioned to the waitress for the check.

"Redemption."

The waitress set down the check and cleared away their plates. "Sounds like fun," Hobbes remarked. He put some money on the table and the two men left.

When Laurel woke up, fading sunlight was streaming into her room. She clicked on the TV and found the evening news on. She'd slept almost 10 hours. Her head was mildly better and she rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.

The phone rang and she reached blindly for it. ""Ello?"

"Hey, kid. How're you feelin'?" Steve asked.

"How'd you know I'd be up?"

"Just did. Now answer the question." He sounded annoyed.

She smiled. "Little better. Food and more sleep will help."

"Okay. If you need anything, just call. I can send the wife over if I'm at the bar."

"Kim hates when you call her that." She sat up and scratched her head.

Steve chuckled. "I know. Get better, kid."

"I will, Steve. Bye."

"Bye." There was a click that signified he'd hung up and Laurel did the same. She threw her legs over the side of the bed. A hot shower and some dinner would make her feel a little better.

She went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. Staring at herself in the mirror, she ran her hand through her blonde hair. She felt like she was looking at a stranger. Her green eyes were her own, but the rest of her was someone else. With a sigh, she pulled her t-shirt over her head and turned on the shower. She stepped into the hot water and let it run over her. She tilted her head down and let the water beat on the back of her neck, easing some of the tension from her body.

As she toweled off, Laurel wondered how much longer she would be able to stay in Redemption. She kind of liked it there and wasn't sure where she would go if she had to move again. She pulled on her underwear and a t-shirt and went back out to the main room. A sitcom was on and she settled back against the pillows to watch.

Laurel was back at work a few days later. She was scheduled for the day shift and was busy washing the glassware behind the bar. The door to the bar opened and two silhouettes briefly blocked out the blinding sunlight. She threw a smile at the newcomers and wiped her hands on a bar towel. The door shut behind them and Laurel 's eyes had to readjust to the darkness of the bar. She still could not make out the features on the men, only that one was much taller than the other. They approached the bar.

"Hi. What can I get y'all?"

The taller one stepped forward and stopped. "Maggie?"

Laurel looked startled for a moment. "I'm sorry. You must have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Laurel ."

He came forward, shaking his head. "Maggie, what are you talking about?" He turned back to the shorter man. "Hobbes, this is her, isn't it?"

Hobbes leaned against the bar and looked her over. " Darien , Maggie is a red head."

"Hobbes, look at her eyes."

Laurel backed away from the two men. Steve heard the voices and came out of the office to check out what was going on. "What's going on here?"

"They think I'm somebody else." Laurel said quietly, turning towards him.

Darien turned and looked at Steve. "Her name is Maggie and she belongs with us."

Steve saw how upset Laurel was getting and stepped from behind the bar. "I think you two need to leave."

"Maggie, what's going on?" Darien called to her as Steve and Dean ushered them out of the bar. Laurel leaned her head against the wall, ignoring them.

Steve came back inside and raised an eyebrow at Laurel . "Office, now." She followed him into the backroom and sat in the offered seat. "Who were they?"

"I don't know, Steve. They came in and they were asking about this Maggie person. I don't-"

He stopped her. "Okay. Now tell me the truth. I've never seen you so scared in the whole year you've been working here. Who the hell are they, and who the hell is Maggie?"

She leaned forward, her head in her hands. "Their names are Darien Fawkes and Robert Hobbes. They work for the government. I'm Maggie and I used to work with them."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hobbes, that was her. I don't understand. Why did she pretend she didn't know us?" Darien was visibly upset.

Hobbes patted his partner's shoulder. "Maybe she thinks we're workin' for the Fat Man."

"Maggie knows I would never work for him," he protested.

"It's been three years, Fawkes. That's a long time for things to change." He watched Darien for a moment. "Now that we know she's here, let's get a place to stay. We'll keep an eye on her. Even if she runs, she's not going to be able to disappear that quickly." They pulled into the parking lot of a motel down the street from the bar. Hobbes peered out of the window. "This looks good. What'd you think?"

Darien shrugged. "Good as anything. You get the room." He opened the car door and walked out to the sidewalk. He could just make out the bar down and across the street. One of the men that threw him out was standing by the door, watching traffic. Hobbes called to him from the van and he turned.

"Come on. We're in 217."

Darien followed the van around the side of the building. He grabbed his duffle bag and let Hobbes lead him up the stairs to their room.

"Hey, Hobbes?"

"Yeah, Fawkes?" Hobbes unlocked the door and stepped into the cool, dark room.

Darien followed his partner inside. "When we tracked her in Perdition, she was staying in a motel, right?"

"Yeah, little long term fleabag place. Kinda like this." Hobbes tossed his bag on the bed. "You're thinking we should check out the motels in town."

Darien nodded. "She said her name was Laurel . That was Maggie's mom's name."

"I'll call Alex. Find out what her maiden name was." Hobbes pulled out his cell phone.

"You've been on the run ever since?" Steve leaned back in his chair.

Maggie nodded. "I spent six months in Diablo, California , six more in Perdition. After that I moved to Reno and then here."

"Jesus."

"I was never sure if they were following me or if I ever lost them. So I had to keep moving." She took a drink of her water. "This is the longest I've ever been in one place. And now I've got to move on again."

"Why? Because two bozos from your old job come into town?" Steve leaned forward. "Honey, you've got friends here that will protect you."

"I'm not sure that it's them I need protection against." Maggie stood up. "Can I go home? I'd like to have some time alone."

"You're not going to run, are you?" Steve looked suspicious.

Maggie shook her head. "Not yet."

"Well, let me know so at least I can say good bye." He grinned.

She smiled back. "Deal. I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's Rigby. Laurel Rigby," Hobbes said, hanging up his phone. He grabbed the phone book from under the night stand. "I'll start calling around."

"I'll go check at the office." Darien sprinted out of the room. He entered the office with his badge out. "Federal Agent. I need to know if you have a guest here by the name of Laurel Rigby."

The man looked at him and then at his badge. "Sure we do. Nice girl. Been here about a year."

"What room is she in?" He demanded.

"Now, I don't know that I should tell you that." He suddenly looked suspicious. "Don't you need a warrant or something?"

Darien shook his head. "Nope. Now what room is she is?"

"224."

"Thank you." He nodded at the man and ran back up to their room. "Hobbes, she's here!"

Hobbes looked up from the phonebook. "What's that?"

"She's here. In room 224." Darien looked back at the door. "I have to go."

"I'll come with you." Hobbes set the phonebook away and stood up.

Darien waved him back down. "I need to go by myself."

"Okay. If you need me, call."

Darien nodded and left. Maggie's room was around the corner of the building. He knocked on the door, standing to the side of the peephole, but there was no answer. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet and dug the small lock pick he kept inside. A few minutes later, he was inside. He locked the door behind him and looked around. The room was tidy. It almost looked like it was empty, but Darien's thief instincts noticed some jewelry sitting near the lamp, a few books on the nightstand and some dishes in the sink in the kitchenette. He sat down in the easy chair and waited.


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie resignedly climbed the stairs to her room. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. Dropping her bag by the door, she locked it and shrugged off her jacket. She had just started unbuttoning her shirt when she noticed there was someone else in her room.

"Hello, Maggie."

She turned around. Darien was sitting in the easy chair; his long legs sprawled out in front of him.

"Why are you here?" she whispered.

"I couldn't let you go," he answered. He stood up in one fluid motion and came toward her. Maggie backed up quickly and stumbled. Darien 's hand lashed out and caught her wrist. He pulled her to him and pressed his mouth to hers.

Her hands sank into his hair. They stumbled backwards toward the bed, his hands tearing at her shirt. She pulled at his t-shirt, pulling away from him only long enough to yank it over his head. He unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down her legs. She kicked them off as they fell backwards onto the bed, frantic to rediscover each other after so long.

"We're going to leave tomorrow." Darien said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Maggie buttoned her jeans and looked over her shoulder at him. "Okay." She opened a dresser drawer and pulled out a t-shirt.

"Don't you have to let your boss know?" He flopped back down in the chair.

Her brow wrinkled in confusion. "Let him know what?"

"That you're leaving." He stood up. "Hobbes is waiting for us a few rooms down."

"I'm not going back." She glared at him. "Did you really think that you would waltz in here, screw me and then sweep me back to the Official? I don't think so, Darien . I'm not going back to him. Ever." She stormed over to the door and yanked it open. "Get out."

"Mags, I'm not working for him. I swear." Darien held his hands out, trying to make himself look non-threatening.

"I'm only going to say this one more time. Get out," she growled as her eyes flared.

Darien started towards the door. "Maggie, please," he began, but was interrupted by his partner's voice.

"Fawkes, you still down here?" Hobbes appeared in the doorway. He looked from Darien to Maggie, taking in their slightly disheveled appearance and the furious look on Maggie's face. "Hey, kitten. You look good as a blonde," he said as he pushed past Darien into her room.

"I'm not going back with you." Maggie repeated to him.

Hobbes shrugged and looked around. "That's up to you."

Darien looked at his partner in disbelief. "Hobbes, she's got to come back with us."

Hobbes glanced at Darien . "We can't force her to. That'd be kidnapping." He opened her fridge and peered inside. Reaching in, he pulled out a bottle of water and settled into one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

Realizing they weren't leaving, Maggie shut the door with a sigh. "Why did the Fat Man send you?"

Hobbes looked over at her. "He didn't."

"Sure. You're telling me you both quit the Agency and just happened to travel into my small Nevada town?" Maggie raised an eyebrow at him and moved into the kitchen. "Pardon me if I don't believe you."

Hobbes looked at Darien . "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Maggie turned to Darien .

Darien shrugged. "She wasn't really in the mood to listen."

"Tell me what?" Maggie repeated.

Hobbes let out an exasperated sigh. "The Fat Man was taken into custody by the higher ups just after you left."

"Higher ups? I didn't know we had any of those." Maggie sat down across from Hobbes.

"Yeah. Turns out even the Official has a boss. They put Alex in charge."

"Alex? You mean Monroe?"

Darien nodded. "She's been doing a good job. Keeps the creeps and nut jobs away from the Agency."

"And she found millions the Official was embezzling from the Agency to run his own little playgroup."

Maggie sat silent for a moment. "What about Cobalt?"

Darien and Hobbes exchanged looks. "We haven't been able to shut them down," Hobbes told her honestly.

"How do you know they didn't follow you?" she demanded.

Hobbes shook his head. "No one follows Bobby Hobbes."

"Except when they do." Her words were bitter.

"No one followed us, Maggie." Darien leaned against the wall of the kitchen. "We've been all over California looking for you. No one could have followed us for three years without us noticing."

"God, I never thought you two would ever appear on my doorstep." She tipped her head back, her eyes closed. After a few moments of silence, she glanced at Hobbes. "I don't know if I can do this again."

He leaned forward and put his hand over hers. "We'll be with you, Maggie. If you want."

She shook her head. "I don't know." Maggie stood up and walked into the front part of the room. "I like it here."

Darien took a few cautious steps toward Maggie. "Princess," he held a hand out to her.

"No one's called me that in years." She breathed in a harsh sob and fell into his arms. He wrapped his arm around her, one hand holding her head against his chest and the other around her waist. She cried fiercely, her sobs loud in the small room.

Darien murmured soothingly to her. She clung to him, letting out the pain of three years on the run. "It's going to be okay, Maggie. We'll help you. We'll stay with you."

After a few minutes, Maggie took a long shuddering breath. She sniffled and took a second breath. She lifted her head and smiled wanly at Darien . "Sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be," he whispered and brushed away the tear streaks from her cheeks.

A hand appeared around Darien 's arm, holding some tissues. Maggie smiled at Hobbes and took the tissues gratefully. She stepped away from Darien and blew her nose. She walked into the kitchen, threw the tissue away and splashed some cool water on her face. She dried her face off on a hand towel and turned back to the men.

"I'm not ready to go just yet," she said finally.

Darien visibly brightened. Hobbes was more cautious. "When do you think you will be?" he asked.

Maggie looked around the room. "A week, maybe. I don't know yet." She walked over to the door. "I'd like to be alone for a little while."

Darien looked like he was going to protest, but Hobbes grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. "If you need us, kitten, we're in 217."

She nodded. As Darien passed her, he leaned down and dropped a kiss on her head. "I missed you, Maggie," he whispered.

"I missed you too, Dary," Maggie gave him a half smile and closed the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie tossed and turned. She couldn't get to sleep, no matter what she tried. With a growl, she tossed the blankets back and climbed out of bed. She paced around the room for a while before throwing on a robe. She pocketed her room key and stepped out onto the landing. The streetlights cast the landing in an orange-ish glow. Silently she padded down to room 217. She tapped almost inaudibly on the door, but it swung open. Hobbes raised an eyebrow and smiled at her, but didn't say anything. She smiled at him and stepped inside. Shedding her robe, she slipped under the covers next to Darien . He turned in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her. Maggie fell asleep with his breath warming the back of her neck.

Darien wrapped his arms tighter around his pillow. After a moment, he realized that his pillow was more substantial than normal. And warmer. And was moving. He opened his eyes and found himself looking into a familiar pair of green eyes.

"Morning," Maggie whispered.

Darien couldn't stop himself from smiling. "Morning," he whispered back.

She leaned forward and kissed him, her eyes never leaving his. "I couldn't sleep," she said when she pulled away.

Darien didn't say anything. He rolled onto his back and pulled Maggie into his arms. Her head rested on his chest, her hair spilling out over his shoulder. She dozed off listening to the comforting sound of his heart.

Darien tightened his arm around her briefly before moving his hand so he could play with her hair. The blond curls were disconcerting, but as he thought on it, he decided Maggie was a very pretty blonde. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

The sound of movement and a shower running finally drew Maggie and Darien from their rest. She stretched and yawned before sitting up. Darien reached a hand up and stroked her back. Maggie glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Morning again." She turned around, sitting cross-legged on the bed. "I've got to go back to my room to shower and change."

"Can I come with you?" Since he'd woken up with her, Darien was having trouble not smiling.

"I'm just getting dressed." She brushed her fingers over his face. He relented and let her go. She pulled her robe on and smiled at him before she left. "I'll be back in a little bit."

When Maggie came out of her bathroom in her underwear, she found Hobbes sitting at the table, two Styrofoam coffee cups and a box of doughnuts on the table in front of him.

"Thought you might like some breakfast," he said, completely unconcerned about her clothing, or lack thereof.

She raised an eyebrow and went over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of low waist jeans and a tiny t-shirt. Once she was dressed, she towel dried her hair and took a seat across from Hobbes.

"What's up?" She pulled the doughnut box toward her and picked one out.

Hobbes shook his head. "We use to be friends, kid. What happened?"

"We're not friends anymore, Bobby?" She took a bite of her pastry.

"Are we? Where I come from, you don't run out on your friends." He pointed at her with his doughnut. "Did you think we wouldn't help you?"

She shook her head violently. "I was afraid he would hurt you too."

Hobbes stared at her for a moment. "Or were you afraid we were working for him?" She didn't say anything as she took a sip of her coffee. "Like I said, I thought we were friends."

Maggie looked down at the table. She picked at a hole in the linoleum. "I didn't think there was anyone I could trust," she whispered. "If I couldn't trust Charlie, the man who practically raised me, who could I trust?"

"You broke Fawkes' heart," he responded. "I'd never seen him so determined and focused. We've been searching for you for three years."

Maggie looked up, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "What do you want me to do?"

Hobbes reached out and put his hand over hers. "Come home with us."

"I have to go to work soon. I'm on days this week." She stood up, pulling her hand from his.

Hobbes stood up as well. "Hope you don't mind company."

She looked up from pulling on her sneakers. "I'm not going to leave. You don't need to watch me."

Hobbes smiled. "I know. But I'm not sure Fawkes is going to let you out of his sight."

Maggie set the drinks down on the table and smiled at the boys. When they showed up with Maggie that afternoon, Dean didn't want to let them in. After some argument with Steve, Maggie finally convinced Dean to let them in.

Steve stood behind the bar, a bar towel thrown over one shoulder. "I don't know about these two, Laurel ," he said when she returned to the bar.

She smiled. "They're okay. We had a long talk last night, set some things straight." She glanced over her shoulder at Darien and Hobbes. They were looking around and talking quietly to one another.

Steve watched her as she grabbed a cutting board and knife. She reached down into the cooler and pulled out a few limes. "You're leaving with them, aren't you?"

Maggie continued to cut the limes. "Yeah, I am." She set down the knife and turned to him. "If I stay here, I will only put you and the others in danger."

"Are you runnin' again, kiddo?"

She shook her head. "No, Steve. I'm going home."

"Back to California ?" She nodded and Steve suddenly looked sad. "I'm gonna miss you kid."

"That's cause I'm the best damn waitress you've ever had," she said with a smile. "And I've never broken a glass."

Steve shook his head. "You do have reflexes like a cat." He watched Darien and Hobbes move over to the pool table in the back. "It's slow in here today," he commented.

Maggie nodded in agreement. "Always is. Not too many drinkers in this town until quitting time." She scooped up the cut limes into a container and set it next to the other condiments under the bar. "Don't know why you even stay open, Steve."

"Go play pool with your friends, Laurel. I'll take care of anyone who comes in." Steve took the cutting board and knife and pushed her towards the back of the bar.

Maggie wanted to protest but didn't. Instead, she washed her hands and wandered over to where the boys were playing.

Maggie leaned against a table, watching Darien as he leaned over to shoot. He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Hey, are you checking out my ass?" he asked with a grin.

She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe. It's been a long time since I've been able to stare at your butt. It is a good one, too."

Hobbes shook his head. "Are you going to shoot today, Fawkes?"

Darien opened his mouth to say something, but Maggie interrupted him. "We need to go."

They turned and looked at her. "What?" Hobbes said.

"Now. We need to go right now." She grabbed Darien 's hand and pulled him toward the back room. Hobbes followed, with Steve close behind.

"Kid, what's going on?" Steve asked as he followed them.

"Someone's coming and we need to go." Maggie stopped and threw her arms around Steve in a quick hug. "Thanks for everything Steve. I'll contact you if I can," she said and pushed Darien and Hobbes out the door. "Motel, now," she ordered. "I know a back way."

Maggie showed them the back way to the motel. The trio was able to make it up to their rooms without passing any vehicles or people. Hobbes headed to his and Darien 's room to pick up their bags. Darien accompanied Maggie to her room, so she could pack her meager belongings.

"I don't have much," she said as she grabbed her duffle bag from the closet. Darien swept all the clothes from the drawers and shoved them into the bag. Maggie threw the few books and other things in after the clothes and ran into the bathroom to get her toiletries. She dropped the key on the dresser and they were out the door in five minutes. Hobbes was waiting by the van.

"I thought you said no one followed you here," Maggie growled as she ran to the van. She tossed her bag into the back and climbed into the middle seat in the front. Darien climbed in behind her and slammed the door. Hobbes had already started the van and put it into gear as soon as they were inside.

"We didn't think they did. We were so careful." Darien said, watching the side mirrors for any sign of their pursuers.

"They didn't," Hobbes said in a low voice. "They must have found you another way."

"Just get us out of here, Bobby." Maggie's voice was tight and tense. Darien squeezed her hand.

Darien pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial. "Get me Monroe," he demanded when someone answered. "Alex, we're on our way home. There might be house guests." He listened for a moment. "Fast as we can," he assured her and hung up. "She's expecting us and trouble. Go straight to the Agency."

Hobbes nodded and sped up, anxious to get them all away from danger as quickly as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

"She was lucky," Hobbes said quietly, sometime later.

Darien looked over at him. Maggie was asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. "How?"

"No one found her for three years, until us. If we hadn't come along, who's to say that anyone else would have? She might have lived in Redemption, Nevada for the rest of her life without anyone bothering her." Hobbes' eyes were fixed on the road in front of them.

Darien started to shrug, but stopped so he wouldn't wake Maggie. "But she still would have been gone."

"Were you ever tempted to run?" Hobbes smiled. "You must have been."

"I was." Darien nodded. "Couple times, when Arnaud and Starke were hounding me. You just keep thinking that if you run, you can escape and just live your life. You don't think about all the other stuff." He tightened his arm around Maggie. "Those you leave behind."

"Where are we?" Maggie yawned and sat up. She looked out the windows, but all she could see was long stretches of tan desert. There was a small darker spot ahead on the road and an expanse of darker mountains in the distance. Otherwise, the landscape was bleakly desolate.

"Middle of nowhere. About 120 miles from Las Vegas . We'll stop there for the night." Hobbes told her.

"If you want either one of us to drive, just speak up," she offered.

He nodded and fell silent. Maggie looked over at Darien . He was sleeping, his head against the window, mouth slightly open. The weariness and worry that had been etched on his face was gone and he looked young again.

A loud bang startled her. The van suddenly swerved and Hobbes fought to keep control of it.

"What was that?" Maggie asked.

Darien sat up and looked around. "What's happening?"

Hobbes glanced into the side mirrors as he slowed down. "Blow out. It looks like there's a building up ahead. I'm going to try and get us up there." He drove agonizingly slow. The building grew larger as they got closer, until Hobbes pulled into the parking lot.

"It doesn't look open," Darien remarked as they climbed out of the van. They walked around the front of the van to survey the damage.

The tire was flat, a large tear in the rubber the cause. Hobbes knelt down by the tire. "The rim is still okay. Fawkes, can you get the spare from the back?"

Darien ran around to the back of the van and opened the doors. The spare came out of its compartment easily and he set it on the ground to roll around to the front. As he started to roll it, he noticed a problem. "Uh, Hobbes?"

"What Fawkes? We're on kind of a tight schedule here." Hobbes sounded annoyed.

Darien came around the side of the van with the spare. "It's flat too."

"What?" Hobbes looked up at the tire. Sure enough, the spare tire was obviously soft. "Damn it," he cursed and threw the jack onto the ground. He stood up and walked away from the van. He turned back and pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call Monroe."

Maggie took the opportunity to check out their surroundings. It was incredibly hot out and she really wanted to get into the shade quickly. The building was old and obviously empty. She wasn't even sure it was structurally sound. Peering in one of the windows, she determined that the building was an old bar. Darien was already at the door, trying to get in. He saw Maggie coming toward him and stepped back.

"Can you do something?" he asked.

She nodded. "I think so." She placed her hand on the door, just above the lock and closed her eyes. She could feel the tumblers of the lock in her mind and gave them a spin. They quickly clicked into place and she turned the doorknob. The door swung open easily and she stepped inside.

The bright sun shone through the filthy windows, casting the interior in an otherworldly glow. Layers of dust and dirty covered every surface. Maggie sneezed as they kicked up dust walking around. The mirror behind the bar was cracked in several places, giving off strange reflections.

"Looks like an old saloon." Darien ran a finger over the edge of the bar. "Been a while since anyone's seen the inside, I'd guess."

Maggie smirked. "You think?" She wandered around behind the bar. There were a few dusty bottles on the shelf in front of the mirrors, but that was all.

Hobbes appeared in the doorway. "Monroe's sending backup, kids. They should be here in a few hours. Taking a helicopter."

"What do we do until then? We're sitting ducks here, if Cobalt should happen past," Maggie demanded.

"I'm sorry, Maggie. This is the best I can do. Right now, I'm fresh out of ideas." He glanced around the bar. "We're lucky cell phones works out here."

"I know, Bobby." Maggie looked around the bar. Finally, she nodded. "I think we could make a stand here, if we have to." She nodded again and went back outside.

Darien looked at Hobbes. "She's not the same anymore."

"No, she's not."

She reappeared in the doorway, her bag in hand. The cloud of dust that rose as she dropped her bag made her cough. She knelt down and unzipped the bag. Both men watched her curiously as she rooted around for a moment before making a noise of discovery. "Ah ha." Maggie straightened up and turned. "Gun," she said by way of explanation. She held up the two firearms before tucking one into her pants at the small of her back. The other she held on to, checking the clip.

"Do you know who was coming, Maggie?" Hobbes asked, leaning back against the filthy bar.

She shook her head. "Someone with no good intentions. That's all I could tell."

Maggie jumped off the bar, grabbing her gun from the counter as she did. Darien watched her carefully.

"You hear something?" he asked her.

"Not with my ears," she muttered and walked to the open door, peering out. "Bobby?" she called.

He came around the side of the van. "You call me, kitten?"

She nodded. "Trouble's coming."

"Where?"

Maggie closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side. "East. I'd say they're about 10 minutes away."

"You got a plan?"

She shook her head. "Try to make a stand until Alex arrives with help?"

"You and Fawkes stay inside. I'll be in, in a minute."

She nodded and went back inside. Darien looked at her inquiringly. "We're going to make a stand."


	8. Chapter 8

The vans screeched to a stop in front of the saloon. Darien grabbed Maggie by the arm and pulled her against him. His lips pressed against her. He put everything he felt for her in that kiss, just in case. She threw one arm around his neck, holding him close.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

She looked up into his eyes. "I love you, too, Dary."

Hobbes cleared his throat. "Heads up, kids," he warned, as the first bullets ripped through the soft wood of the front of the saloon.

Maggie released Darien and shot back. There were several men out front, holding automatic weapons. Hobbes ducked behind the bar with them. "I don't know how long we're going to be able to last."

They continued to fire back at the Cobalt agents outside. Maggie ducked behind the bar to change her clip. She glanced up at the two men.

"They want me," she said quietly.

"What'd you say, Mags?" Hobbes asked. He also ducked behind the bar to change clips.

"I said, they want me." They locked eyes for a moment before Maggie leapt to her feet and ran for the back door. She heard Darien call out to her as she ran.

The land behind the saloon was empty and barren. A bland tan spread out as far as she could see. Maggie kept running, until she turned and saw the saloon was a safe distance away. She could see four black helicopters a short distance away and felt relief at knowing backup had arrived. She stopped and turned, watching as a small dark figure walked toward her. The figure slowly grew larger the closer it got.

Eventually, Maggie recognized the man as the one who had approached her to work for Cobalt originally. He was also the one who threatened her, her friends and family.

Maggie stood unmoving in the open land. When he was about twenty yards away, she pointed her gun at him and the man stopped. They stood for a few moments, watching each other.

"Say I go with you, what happens then?" she called to him, dropping her gun hand down.

He took a couple of steps towards her and she flexed the hand that was holding the gun. "You would be a queen among our organization. Together, we could rule the world."

She laughed, a good, hearty sound. "Isn't that a song? Everybody wants to rule the world."

"Don't you?" He took another step closer. "You could bring Agent Fawkes with you. I know you have a certain fondness for him."

All her senses were wide open and she could feel Darien brushing against the edges of her mind. He had followed her and was now hovering somewhere behind her, ready to help if she needed it. She also recognized several Agency and Cobalt agents nearby. The man in front of her was a brick wall as she tried to read him.

"Are you trying to read me, Agent Rourke?" The man sounded amused. "I think you'll find that I'm a complete blank to you."

"Who the hell are you?"

"We're Cobalt," he said it like that answered all her questions.

"Oh, well, that certainly clears everything up." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going with you." She raised the gun, pointing it at the man. There was a flurry of action in her mind as the Cobalt and Agency agents reacted to her actions.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't point that at anyone you're not willing to shoot?" He sounded overly cocky.

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Who said that I'm not?" There was a shout behind her, but she ignored it; her finger tightening on the trigger.

"Do you want to do this?" Darien 's breath tickled her ear.

"Yes."

"Tell me what you want me to do."

She brought her right hand up to support her left. "Just back me up, Darien ."

He put a hand on her shoulder briefly. "Always, princess."

"So are you going to shoot me, or are we going to stand here all day?" The man asked in his superior voice.

Maggie pulled the trigger, hitting him in the knee. He went down with a shout and Cobalt agents swarmed towards her. She felt a weight on her stomach as Darien put his arm around her. Coolness slipped over her skin as he Quicksilvered her and pulled her away from the ensuing firefight.

Darien released her when they were back to the saloon. Claire ran toward them and threw her arms around Maggie.

"I am so happy to see you, Maggie."

"Hi, Claire." She stood still as the doctor fussed over her.

"Let's get in the chopper. We'll get you home," Claire suggested. Darien grabbed Maggie's hand and pulled her toward one of the waiting helicopters.

The pilot looked up as they approached, his face covered by his helmet. Something felt off to Maggie and she stopped, pulling Darien to a stop with her.

"That's not our pilot."

The pilot laughed and pulled his helmet off. "Very good, Maggie."

"Who are you?" she asked, exasperatedly. Maggie was getting tired of people trying to kidnap or kill her.

The man laughed. He had blue eyes that sparked at her as he smiled. His hair was long and blond and the desert wind whipped it back from his eyes. "I suppose I would feel the same way, if I were in your position."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Who are you?" she repeated.

"My name is Adam. I'm the leader of Cobalt."

"Then who was the joker I just shot?" Maggie gestured in the direction she'd just come from.

"That was our public face. Rubens was useful, but not necessary. Expendable, if you will."

Darien was standing very close behind Maggie, his hands on her hips. He was prepared to Quicksilver Maggie and run if they had too.

"You wouldn't get very far, Mr. Fawkes," Adam assured him. "There are agents all around prepared to react should you attempt to go invisible." He glanced at Claire. "And think of Doctor Morgan, what would happen to her?"

Darien looked at Claire, suddenly remembering the other woman standing near the helicopter. There was an agent holding her at gunpoint. Maggie cursed softly. She reinforced her mental walls before turning to Claire.

"Claire, run," Maggie said very softly.

"What?"

"When I say, run. Find Hobbes." Maggie's eyes never left Adam, who was watching them with a bemused expression.

"What are you planning, Maggie?" he asked with obvious curiosity.

Maggie ignored him. "Go, Claire," she ordered. At the same time, she threw up a telekinetic field in front of the doctor. When the agent fired at the fleeing woman, he found the bullet going no where.

Adam grinned broadly and applauded. "Very good, Maggie. Well done." A moment later, Maggie staggered backwards into Darien as something invisible slammed into her. Before she could raise a shield, she was hit by another force. She fell back, hitting the dusty ground with a thump. Darien was sprawled unconscious on the ground behind her.

She quickly raised a telekinetic bubble around both of them and reached out for Adam's mind. Furiously, she wore away at his mental shields. He reacted with a scream, trying to push her out of his mind.

"Get out of my head, you BITCH!" he screamed, pressing his hands to his temples.

Maggie got to her feet. "You get out of my life," she retorted. Still in her protective bubble, she took a step towards him.

"You could run Cobalt, just join us," Adam pleaded with her. His face was frozen in a grimace of pain.

"No." Despite the softness of her voice, her words carried to him easily. "Because of you, I had to leave my home, my life. I've been running for three years. I want to be left alone." Neither one of them saw Hobbes coming around the side of the helicopter. His gun was held tightly in his hand.

"You belong with us, Mag-" A loud bang cut him off. Adam's eyes were wide with surprise before he toppled forward onto the ground. Hobbes was standing behind him, his gun still held at head level.

Maggie dropped her telekinetic bubble and turned to Darien . He was sitting up, rubbing his head. He looked at Maggie and then over at Hobbes and Adam's body.

"What happened?" he asked her when she knelt next to him.

"Hobbes killed him. Are you okay?" She put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

He nodded and pulled her into a hug. Hobbes came up behind them. "Hey, kids. Can we go home now?"

Maggie laughed and let Hobbes help her up. She in turn helped Darien to his feet. "That sounds good to me."

Claire jogged over to the group. "Is everyone alright? I heard gunfire."

Maggie pointed to the body next to the helicopter. "Hobbes shot Adam."

"Are you all okay?" She glanced briefly at the body before turning back to the trio. They nodded.

"I just want to go home," Maggie said, leaning against Darien for a moment. He nodded and put an arm around her shoulders.

"That sounds like a very good idea," Darien agreed. He turned to Hobbes. "Who's in charge here?"

"Mitchell. He's a good man. He'll make sure everything's cleaned up." Hobbes reassured him, pointing out the tall bulky agent standing near the van.

"Good. Let's go then." Claire ushered them over to the waiting helicopter. The pilot nodded at them as they climbed in. As soon as they were strapped in, he took off. Maggie leaned into Darien and smiled as he tightened his arm around her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Maggie!" Monroe greeted the younger woman with a warm hug. "We all missed you."

Maggie was a little surprised at the older agents' attitude. She had never gotten along with Monroe when they were working together. She quickly returned the hug and stepped back. "It's nice to be back." She sat in the chair Monroe indicated. "I hear they put you in charge."

"Not long after the incident with the Fat Man. Mr. Jones gave me the job."

"What happened to Eberts?" The Official's right hand man had been conspicuously absent since she'd returned to the Agency.

"Promotion to another Agency. He's running some branch in Europe ," Monroe said with a smile. "We talk every now and then."

"So why'd you call me in?" Maggie asked. She'd been back for just over a week and hadn't seen Monroe until now. She was staying at Darien 's place, partially because he was still scared to let her out of his sight, partially because she'd missed him.

Monroe leaned back in her plush leather chair, a smile on her face. She reached out and tossed an olive colored folder toward Maggie. "I've got a case for you. If you want to come back to work for us."

"What kind of case?" Her curiosity was piqued. She reached for the file.

"Oh, use your powers, save the world. The usual."

Maggie grinned and opened the folder. "Sounds like fun."

END


End file.
